This project is concerned with 9 major areas of psychopharmacologic drug investigation: 1) early rapid-screen activity studies of new psychopharmacologic compounds in chronic schizophrenic patients (phase I); 2) intensive double-blind studies in this same population: 3) improvement and development of blood extraction procedures (e.g., chromatographic analyses) to correlate those blood concentrations of psychopharmacologic agents required to produce specific therapeutic changes in man; 4) correlation of data obtained from the clinical evaluation of new psychopharmacologic agents in all of the available Tulane Research patient populations with our basic neurophysiologic predictor animal data (e.g., evoked potential data from limbic an midbrain areas); 5) six month evaluation of those psychopharmacologic compounds that appear to be especially promising agents for evaluation of toxicity as well as ability to show sustained antipsychotic activity in the patient groups; 6) inpatient and outpatient studies in acute adult and adolescent schizophrenic patients; 7) early rapid screening studies of new antidepressant and antianxiety compounds in non-psychotic chronic alcholic inpatients; 8) double-blind studies of new active antianxiety and antidepressant agents in the same patient population; and 9) accumulation of controlled clinical laboratory data in all of the above special patient groups as these data occassionally show variation from recognized normal values.